L'espoir d'une tasse de café
by blackwings-94
Summary: Une relation mise à mal par un pari stupide. Jean s'en mordait à présent les doigts. Son seul espoir? Une tasse de café déposée sur la table pour lui au matin. JeanxMarco


Bonjour à tous! Voici la première fic que je poste et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance également pour les éventuelles fautes et n'hésitez donc pas à m'en faire part pour que je puisse les corriger.

**Titre:** L'espoir d'une tasse de café

**Pairing:** JeanxMarco

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et donc je ne me fais aucun argent dessus. Ce que j'écris est fait par passion^^

**Warning:** Un petit lemon à la fin

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'espoir d'une tasse de café**

- J'en ai marre de voir ta sale tronche, Jaëger! clama haut et fort Jean.

Les yeux de leurs camarades étaient rivés sur les deux hommes. Jean était venu pour rapporter quelques affaires à Armin et les autres lui avaient proposé de boire un verre. Il n'avait pas refusé. L'ambiance était calme sans être joyeuse. Un moment de répit accordé et qu'ils savouraient en bavardant, un verre à la main. Un moment pour oublier le temps d'une soirée, l'horreur de ce monde sauf que certaines choses restaient pareilles. Un pique fut lancée à l'encontre d'Eren. Mikasa s'était alors levée pour étriper l'auteur de ce sarcasme. Armin lui avait suggérer de se rasseoir. Elle ne suivit pas son conseil mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Eren s'était approché de l'homme aux cheveux gris pour lui répondre et l'escalade des mots avait très vite grimpé entraînant la dispute des deux hommes.

Pendant ce temps, Marco avait interrompu sa lecture. Il se demandait quand allait rentrer son ami. Il lui avait dit que c'était une affaire que de quelques minutes mais cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était à présent parti. Il hésita un moment puis regarda l'horloge qui affichait déjà une heure assez tardive. Il posa son livre et décida donc d'aller le chercher pour voir ce qu'il le retardait autant. Il se disait en lui-même que s'inquiéter ne servait à rien mais le doute subsistait. Il avait besoin d'être rassurer surtout que rien n'était acquis dans ce monde, la vie encore moins. Il enfila sa veste puis claqua la porte.

Les esprits continuaient à s'échauffer. Ils en étaient presque venus aux mains. Mikasa n'en pouvait plus de les écouter assise dans un coin. Elle s'avança vers eux avec l'intention de défendre son frère adoptif. D'autres s'étaient levés à leur tour pour les séparer. Eren lança un pari à Jean pour le déstabiliser et pourquoi pas lui clouer le bec par la même occasion. Un défi idiot issu d'une colère légèrement alcoolisée. Celui-ci consistait simplement à embrasser Connie qui ne suivait absolument pas la conversation vu qu'il parlait avec Sasha. Jean ne put se retenir de montrer à Eren qu'aucun défi de ce genre ne lui faisait peur. Il prit Connie par le col et l'embrassa. Son vis-à-vis fut surpris. Le baiser fut bref mais avant tout interrompu par la venue de Marco. Ce dernier resta un moment sur le pas de la porte à observer les événements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Il sourit simplement avant de s'en aller. Jean essaya de le rattraper mais se stoppa vite ne sachant pas quoi dire. Connie poussait des jurons, d'autres commentaient la scène mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il resta à le regarder partir, le poing serré à se dire que pour le coup, il avait vraiment merdé.

Il hésitait à rentrer, mais ses pas le guidèrent devant la porte de la chambre qu'ils partageaient. En tant que recrues un peu plus anciennes, ils bénéficiaient d'un meilleur confort en n'étant plus entassé les uns sur les autres. Ils étaient à présent entre 2 ou 4 par chambre. Il entra avec discrétion. Il avait décidé de faire profil bas pour le moment, se sentant assez mal déjà ainsi. La pièce semblait froide et il aperçut le corps endormi de Marco dans la pénombre. Dormait-il vraiment? Avait-il pleuré? Il l'ignorait. Son visage était tourné vers le mur et la seule chose visible était ses cheveux d'ébène qui dépassaient de la couverture. Il crut sage de ne pas le déranger. Il prit donc sa place initiale, l'étage supérieur de la couchette. Il se coucha en pensant à leurs débuts ainsi qu'à leur premier baiser.

Ils venaient de prendre leur pause après leur entraînement. Marco attendait en observant les exercices de corps à corps de ses camarades. Jean arriva avec deux gourdes d'eau et en tendit une à son ami avant de s'appuyer sur la barrière en bois. Ils avaient pris cette habitude de parler de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient ainsi rapprochés pour obtenir la complicité qu'on leur connaissait. Après quelques rires, Jean s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il fut retenu par le bras. Il se retourna et les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment. Un cri les ramena à la réalité et se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les autres les attendaient pour continuer. Marco, un peu troublé, lui souhaita bon courage pour la suite. Jean préféra ne pas poser de questions et s'en alla.

Une semaine plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés sous un arbre, assis dans l'herbe. Un doux moment d'accalmie. Ils étaient cette fois seuls et discutaient comme souvent.

- Dis, Marco, pourquoi tu as retenu mon bras l'autre jour? demanda Jean.

Son interlocuteur ne put répondre. Le voyant perdu, il s'approcha de lui. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son vis-à-vis se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Ils se séparèrent assez vite pour chercher une réponse chez l'autre. Voire un signe car les mots n'auraient été d'aucune utilité. Jean s'avança à nouveau. Leur baiser fut plus intense mais avec tendresse. Jean sentit les bras de son compagnon entourer sa nuque. Ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus avant de tomber tous les deux au milieu de la verdure. Le temps semblait alors arrêté et le seul bruit perceptible était celui du vent qui faisait jouer les branches de l'arbre. Le garçon aux cheveux gris se redressa tandis que l'autre resta couché. Ce dernier aperçu un bref instant le rouge aux joues de son partenaire qui venait de tourner la tête pour le cacher.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, lui confia Jean.

Marco resta allongé pour l'écouter. Alors que l'acteur de tout ceci essayait d'expliquer son geste, il fut interrompu par quelques mots.

- Jean, je t'aime.

Ces quelques mots prononcés par un sourire innocent fut le déclencheur de leur relation. Il y repensa seulement maintenant qu'il n'avait encore jamais exprimé cet amour en parole. Il le regrettait à présent.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla, la tête un peu dans le brouillard. Il inspecta la pièce de ses yeux mi-clos. Marco était assis à la petite table, son livre en main avec une tasse de café à côté de lui et une autre en face d'une chaise vide. Jean descendit par l'échelle en maugréant d'avoir encore raté la dernière marche. Son colocataire qui avait pour habitude de sourire à ce petit rituel, ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Après avoir massé son pied douloureux, il s'assit en face du garçon au visage tacheté et remarqua ses yeux légèrement cernés. Il but une gorgée avant de lui souhaiter bonjour mais l'autre semblait toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants qu'il lui répondit calmement. Jean le regarda un peu surpris, il ne pensait pas recevoir une réponse après ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait s'excuser ou du moins dire quelque chose mais ne le put. L'ambiance était quelque peu pesante contrairement aux autres matins où ils commençaient la journée dans la bonne humeur. Ils s'encourageaient mutuellement. C'était leur moment à deux avant de retrouver les autres. Un moment plus intime qu'ils aimaient partager.

Peut-être qu'un simple « je t'aime » aurait pu tout arranger. Comment pouvait-il encore être crédible après ce qu'il avait fait. Ça avait été un pari stupide et au fond de lui, il le savait. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de jouer au malin devant Eren et Marco n'avait pas été là pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise. Il s'en rendait à présent compte que c'était toujours Marco qui le raisonnait souvent et lui montrait le chemin à suivre en quelque sorte. Parfois, il avait du mal à le croire mais il savait que les mots étaient sincères et cela lui redonnait courage. Son compagnon lui donnait la force d'avancer et inversement. Ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre sûrement plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. S'il ne lui avait pas encore dit ses sentiments, peut-être doutait-il de lui et de ce monde. Un monde où l'on pouvait perdre un être cher si vite, trop vite. Il avait peut-être peur de s'attacher, peur de souffrir par après. Il désirait juste une situation confortable sauf que cette situation existait seulement quand il était auprès de Marco.

Toutes ses pensées, il ne pouvait décidément pas le lui dire avec un simple « je t'aime ». Cela se devait d'être beaucoup plus fort en lui montrant à quel point il tenait à lui. Il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il fixa l'horloge en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour le faire. Il était réaliste et savait que ce genre de choses ne pouvaient être partagé en cinq minutes. Alors, il se tut. Son regard s'assombrit et semblait se noyer dans les méandres de sa tasse. Il releva la tête pour observer l'homme avec qui il voulait partager sa vie sauf que celui-ci était déjà parti.

Dans la cours d'entraînement, les deux hommes étaient devenus le centre d'attention. Marco était en train de discuter avec d'autres recrues. Il riait doucement tout en restant un peu à l'écart de façon humble. Jean s'approcha du petit groupe mais stoppa sa course quand son compagnon se leva. Celui-ci prétexta qu'il devait faire une révision de son équipement. Jean n'en pouvait plus de cette situation et le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrepôt. Il resta à l'entrée pendant que Marco, après s'être déjà installé, commençait à bidouiller son matériel. Il demanda à son visiteur ce qu'il l'amenait là sans se détacher de son travail. Des mains claquèrent sur le bureau attirant ainsi l'attention.

- Écoute, je sais, j'aurais pas dû...c'était stupide. Faut dire que j'ai l'habitude que tu sois derrière moi pour me raisonner, dit Jean d'une voix douce.

Il ne voulait pas montrer la colère qui le rongeait. Il tentait de se contrôler. Marco releva enfin la tête pour le regarder et lui dit droit dans les yeux, debout, les deux mains sur la table et les bras tendus.

Je pensais que tu étais capable de prendre de bonnes décisions tout seul. La preuve quand on s'est embrassé la première fois. Merci, maintenant je sais que je suis juste le mec qui sert à calmer tes ardeurs.

La réponse fut cinglante. Jean ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire après ça. Il fit le tour de la table pour le rejoindre. Il s'avança près de lui, voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais se fit repousser par deux mains. Un geste doux mais qui fit horriblement mal. Marco recula un peu avec une mine quelque peu désolée.

- Merde...merde...meeeeeeeerde...cria Jean en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il serrait les dents, quelques gouttes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait peur de le perdre, c'était pour cela qu'il ne lui avait pas dit « je t'aime », pour éviter de trop s'attacher. Il était là, debout, à pleurer en essayant de contenir sa colère. Une colère qu'il avait contre lui-même. Il venait de perdre la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas et il savait que se confondre en excuses n'y changerait rien. Il pensa alors à la tasse de café déposée devant sa chaise ce matin. Il comprit qu'il y avait peut-être de l'espoir. L'espoir que Marco ne lui avait peut-être pas fermé entièrement son cœur. Deux mains vinrent lui relever le visage. Son vis-vis le fixait avec un sourire quelque peu inquiet et attristé. Il en était maintenant sûr. Marco l'aimait toujours. Sinon pourquoi s'en faire pour un type comme lui ? Il se sentit alors encore plus mal et lâcha un mot, juste un mot mais un mot si sincère.

- Pardon.

Marco avait gardé le visage humide de son compagnon entre ses mains. Il s'accroupit et le serra tendrement. Ce dernier savoura cette chaleur en se serrant encore un peu plus tout en essayant de contenir quelques sanglots. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent petit à petit lorsqu'on l'embrassa. Un baiser encore un peu hésitant. Ils se redressèrent tout en jouant avec la langue de l'autre. Marco se retrouva plaquer contre un mur. Il descendit les mains le long du dos de son amant, lui retira doucement sa chemise avant de glisser quelques caresses en dessous. Jean fut un peu surpris par l'initiative mais le suivit en lui retirant sa entreprit de déshabiller l'autre, leur souffle s'accélérant. Quelques baisers interrompaient leur progression surtout lorsque jean déposa ses lèvres sur le torse de son partenaire. Il s'était arrêté de temps en temps pour y mordiller un téton faisant gémir le bénéficiaire de tous ces petits soins. Ils reprirent leur baiser et Marco les guida peu à peu vers un endroit plus isolé. C'était entre quelques caisses recouvertes d'une couverture. Il se laissa tomber entraînant Jean avec lui dans sa chute.

Ils se regardèrent. Marco passa son genou sur l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis comme pour l'inviter, un léger sourire sur le visage. Jean n'hésita plus, il passa sa main sur sa ceinture, la défaisant au passage. Il voulut en faire de même pour Marco mais celui-ci s'était déjà approché de son point sensible. Peut-être un peu trop. Il sentit des lèvres s'y glisser et une langue jouant sur son extrémité. Il se laissa faire quelques instants, profitant des va et vient. D'un coup, il poussa avec tendresse son amant contre la paroi d'une caisse pour y mordiller son cou. Il commença par le lobe de l'oreille avant de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il put enfin retirer ce bas un peu trop gênant.

Marco le reprit pour une nouvelle série de caresses et de gestes tendres. La chaleur de leurs corps montait au gré de cette danse sensuelle. Le garçon aux cheveux ébène se retourna en s'appuyant sur une des caisses, les bras croisés. Il se tourna un peu en souriant donnant ainsi le signal qu'il voulait aller encore plus loin. Jean mouilla ses doigts et mis avec douceur un doigt puis un deuxième en faisant de légers mouvements d'aller-retour pour que Marco puisse s'habituer à sa présence. Quand les préparatifs furent terminés, Jean pénétra doucement l'antre de son amant. Celui-ci grinça un peu en s'accrochant un peu plus fort aux bords de la caisse. Le temps était comme de nouveau arrêté. Dans leurs têtes, amour et plaisir étaient les deux seules pensées qui existaient. Leur respiration s'accélérèrent quand jean devint plus rapide donnant des coups un peu plus forts avant de s'interrompre un moment. Il se colla au dos de Marco, lui murmurant à l'oreille:

- Je t'aime.

Marco se sentit bien à ce moment-là et donna son accord pour en terminer. Ils poussèrent ensemble un râle de jouissance au moment fatidique. La vitesse de leurs cœurs retomba peu à peu avant de venir se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Marco prit la couverture qui traînait là depuis le début et les couvrit tous les deux. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles ainsi que quelques caresses avant de s'endormir malgré l'heure peu avancée de la journée.

Un bruit réveilla Marco, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua l'instructeur juste au-dessus de lui et de son amant. Il déglutit un peu tandis que jean dormait paisiblement contre lui. L'instructeur les insulta de « tire au flanc » et ordonna qu'ils aillent se rhabiller pour faire 20 tours de terrain. Cela surprit le jeune homme aux cheveux grisés qui n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que son amant l'avait tiré pour se relever. Marco était en train de s'excuser devant l'instructeur. Il ne put demander quoi que ce soit que son compagnon lui tendit ses vêtements. Là, il comprit qu'ils se trouvaient en mauvaise posture et qu'il valait mieux ne pas traîner et de faire ce que l'instructeur avait ordonné. Ils allèrent ainsi faire les 20 tours de terrain demandés. Jean maugréait comme à son habitude tandis que Marco lui souriait en retour. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient épuisés en rentrant mais qu'une bonne tasse de café les attendait également.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu et j'espère vous retrouver soit en review ou soit pour une prochaine histoire ;)


End file.
